


Forgiveness

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forgiveness, Partnership, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint remembers everything he told Loki; there's no blessed amnesia to go with that brainwashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on this prompt from shanynde: “Clint remembering what he told Loki about Nat.”  Spoilers for The Avengers, so beware if you haven’t watched yet.

Clint remembered everything. There was no blessed amnesia to go with Loki's brainwashing; he was present the whole time, though not in control.

And he remembered everything he had told Loki.

"I told him," he said. "About the hospital. About Drakov's daughter. I couldn't... couldn't stop myself. Nat, I'm so sorry--"

She cut him off, her voice brusque but her hand warm on his thigh. "Don't apologize, Clint."

He had never understood how she could hold a grudge so gloriously but could forgive him before he even asked for it.


End file.
